Ariel
Princess (later ' Queen') Ariel is an unbearably beautiful and insanely sexy mermaid from The Little Mermaid. Voice Actors: #Jodi Benson - English (speaking and singing) #Dorette Hugo - German 1989 #Anna Carlsson - German 1998 #Mayumi Suzuki - Japanese #Claire Guyot - French #Beata Jankowska Tzimas - Polish #Marisa Leal - Brazilian Portuguese #Laura Vlasblom - Dutch #Gabriela León - Spanish #Graciela Molina - Spanish #Violette Chauveau - Canadian French #Simona Patitucci - Italian #Mila Belo - European Portuguese #Kiara Sasso (Singing Voice) - Brazilian Portuguese 1998 & 2006 #Anabela Pires (Singing Voice) - European Portuguese #Gabriela Ferreira (Singing Voice) - Brazilian Portuguese 1989 #Marika Oszvald - Hungarian #Shlomit Aharon - Hebrew Ariel played Knuckles in Snow White Adventure and Snow White Adventures 2 She is a red echidna Ariel played Sonic in Ariel The Mermaid (Sonic the Hedgehog), Ariel Riders, Ariel The Mermaid (Satam), The Adventures of Ariel the Mermaid, Ariel Underground & Wreck it Hoppity She is a blue hedgehog Ariel played Alice in Ariel in Wonderland She is a daughter Ariel played Fauna in Sleeping Beauty (Princess Rapunzel's Style) She is a green fairy Ariel played Mother Goose in Artemis & Friends She is the nursery rhymer. Ariel played Kuzco Llama in The Lioness's New Groove She is a llama Ariel played Padme in Star Wars (Produccion andlauz style) Ariel played Jasmine In Ericladdin She is an Arabian princess Ariel played Sharpay Evans in High School Musical (CoolZDane Style), High School Musical 2 (CoolZDane Style) and High School Musical 3: Senior Year (CoolZDane Style) She is Ryan's twin sister, an energetic and a proud student with a love of theatre Ariel played Miss Bianca in The Rescuers (CoolZDane Human Style) She is a mouse Ariel played Eileen Foley in The Big Comfy Couch (TheBluesRockz Style) She is a Foley mother Ariel played Frog Tiana in The Princess and The Mythical Creature She is a frog Ariel played Human Tiana in The Princess and The Cat She is a waitress Ariel played Audrey Harrington in The Return of Buzz She is Harold Sanders' girlfriend Ariel played Wendy Darling in Eric Pan and Aladdin Pan (Moviemagic Style) She is a girl Ariel played Tinker Bell in Anario Pan She is a golden fairy Ariel played Maid Marian in Eric Hood She is a vixen Ariel played Elephant Prissy in Roo She is an elephant Ariel played Misty in Pokemon (Disney Style) She is Ash Ketchum's traveling partner Ariel played Hen Wen in Pinocchio in The Black Cauldron She is a pig Ariel played Swan Odette in The Mermaid Princess (PierrickCanalFamille) She is a swan Ariel played Raye/Sailor Mars in Sailor Kim She is a Sailor Scout Ariel played Cody in The Rescuers Down Under (PierrickCanalFamille Style) She is a boy Ariel played Snow White In Ariel White and the Seven Men She is a princess Ariel played Sarafina In The Knight King She is a lioness Ariel played Dorothy Gale In The Wizard of Oz (CoolZDane Style) She is a girl Ariel played Belle in Beauty and The Sea Monster She is a girl Ariel plays the Beast/Prince Adam in Beauty and the Mermaid and its Broadway version She appears in her mermaid form when she plays the Beast, but she appears in her human form when she plays Prince Adam. Ariel played Jenna in Ericto She is a Red Huskey Ariel played Chicha in The Street Rat's New Groove She is a mother Ariel played Rosy in Pinocchilto She is a girl from Alaska Ariel played Snow White in Ariel White and the Seven Mr. Men, Ariel White and the Seven Men, and Ariel White and the Seven Characters She is an Princess Ariel Played Kya in Avatar The Last Airbender Coolzdane Style She is from the Southern Water Tribe Ariel played Mira Nova in Ash of Star Command: The Adventure Begins Ariel Played Flowers in Eilonwy in Wonderland Ariel played Disgust in Inside Out (The Ohana's Style) She is a green emotion Ariel Played Jeniffer Paige "the Waitress" In The Country Critters She is a Waitress Ariel Played Adult Nala In The Merman King She is a Lioness Ariel Played Sarabi In The Family King She is a Lioness Ariel Played Mufasa In The Jaguar Queen, The Girl Queen (aka The Lion King), The Bunny Queen, The Twilight King, The Moon Queen, and The Twilight Queen (TwilightandCourageRockz Style) She is a lion Ariel Played Elsa in Frozen (Cbismarck) and Frozen (CyberChaseZoneFilms2010 Style) We Ariel Plays Dad O'girl Ariel played Steven in Ariel Universe She is a Gem Boy Ariel Played Marge Simpson in Disney The Simpsons Ariel Played Lil in Timothy Mouse Returns (Frosty Returns) Ariel Played Nora Sheperd in Jumanji (disneystyle172) Ariel Played The Magic Carpet in Richardladdin Tyler, Richardladdin Tyler 2: The Return of Commander Lyle Tiberius Rourke and Richardladdin Tyler 3: The King of Thieves Ariel Played Rainbow Dash in My Little Disney: Friendship is Magic Ariel Played Nakoma in Alicehontas She is a Indian Ariel Played In Jumanji (CoolZDane Style) Ariel Played Princess Fiona (Human) In Danny (Shrek) Ariel Played Aunt Eunice in Timothy Mouse Shrinks Ariel Played Boo in Disney Characters Inc She is a Baby Girl Ariel Played Thomas in Ariel and the Magic Sea, Ariel & Friends: Calling All Characters!, Ariel & Friends: The Great Discovery, Ariel & Friends: Hero of the City, Ariel & Friends: Misty Island Rescue, Ariel & Friends: Day of the Villains, Ariel & Friends: Green Jungle Mystery, Ariel & Friends: Queen of the Underwater, Ariel & Friends: Tale of the Brave, Ariel & Friends: The Adventure Begins, Ariel & Friends: Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure, Ariel & Friends: The Great Race She is a Tank Engine Ariel Played Goose in Kiki's Bag (a.k.a. Charlotte's Web) She is the Goose Mother Ariel Played Oliver in Ariel and Company She is the Little Kitten Ariel Played Six in Seven Little Disney Characters She is a Monster Ariel Played Marsha Queen of Mermaids in The Cartoon Movie (Classic Version) Shes is a master builder Ariel Played Skipper in the Pacific Ocean Series Shes a Leader Penguin Ariel Played Bugs Bunny in Ocean Tunes: Back in Action Shes a bunny Ariel Played B.O.B in Mermaids vs. Villains Shes a blob Ariel Played Strawberry Shortcake in Ariel (Strawberry Shortcake) She is a red haired girl Ariel Played Jessie in Cartoon Story 2 (SuperWhyMovies) Style, and Cartoon Story 3 (SuperWhyMovies) Style She is a cowgirl Ariel Played Bo Peep in Toon Story (TrueDisneyKing Style) She is a shepherdess Ariel played Woman with Mirror in Jiminy the Cricket and Po the Panda (aka Frosty the Snowman) Ariel Played along with her Sisters Catfishes in Davey's Bad Hair Day Ariel Played Mindy in The SheenBob KidPants Movie Ariel Played Bashful in Edmond White and the 7 Princesses She is a dwarf Ariel Played Joy on the lost term memory scene in Seaside Out She is a emotion on the long term memory scene Ariel Played Starfire in Disney Teen Titans Ariel Played Widow Tweed in The ??? and the ??? Ariel Played SkyTrain Mark I #122 She is a playable with Nicole Desaulniers Ariel Played SkyTrain Mark I #155 She is a playable with Victoria Prouten Ariel played Rainbow Dash in My Little Disney: Friendship is Magic and My Little Disney: Friendship is Magic (Luke18 and WilliamLaster style) She is a Pegasus pony Ariel played Serena/Sailor Moon in Sailor Ariel She is a sailor scout Portrayals *In The Little Mer-Husky Ariel is played by Jenna *In The Little Mer-Rabbit (CyberChaseZoneFilms2010 Style) Ariel is played by Judy Hopps *In The Little Princess Beauty Ariel is played by Princess Beauty *In The Little Mer-Lioness Ariel is played by Nala *In The Little Mer-Dog Ariel is played by Lady *In The Little Mer-Macaw Ariel is played by Jewel *In The Little Mer-Cat Ariel is played by Sawyer *In The Little Snow Princess Ariel is played by Anna *In The Little French Girl Ariel is Played by Belle *In The Little Mer-Ice Queen Ariel is played by Elsa *In The Little Ragdoll Ariel is played by Sally *In The Little Mer-Vikingness Ariel is played by Astrid Hofferson *In The Little Mer-Vortex Ariel Played by Cindy Vortex *In The Little Nekojin Ariel is played by Mariah Wong *In The Little Mermammal Ariel is played by Snow White *In The Little Tank Engine Ariel is played by Thomas the Tank Engine *In The Little Mer-Ash, The Little Mer-Ash 2: Return to the Sea and The Little Mer-Ash 3: Ash's Beginning Ariel is played by Ash Ketchum *In The Little Sailor Scout, Ariel is played by Serena/Sailor Moon *In The Little Squirrel, Ariel is played by Sandy Cheeks *In The Little Mer-Jupiter, Ariel is played by Lita/Sailor Jupiter *In The Little Maid Ariel Played by Cinderella *In The Little Mer-Possible Ariel is played by Kim Possible *In The Little Goth Girl Ariel played by Gwen *In The Little Mer-Pureheart Ariel Played by Pearl Pureheart *In The Little Arabian Princess Ariel Played by Princess Jasmine *In The Little Hedgehog, Ariel is played by Sonic the Hedgehog *In The Little Seinfeld Ariel Played by Elaine Benes *In The Little Mer-Cowgirl Ariel is played by Jessie *In The Little Mer-Purple Emotion, Ariel is played by Fear *In The Little Mer-Princess Ariel is played by Rapunzel *In The Little Briar Rose, Ariel is played by Princess Aurora *In The Little Elizabeth Brisby Ariel is played by Mrs. Brisby *In The Little Mer-Rabbit Ariel is played by Judy Hopps *In The Little Mer-Lioness Ariel is played by Nala *In The Little Lady Ariel is played by Princess Eilonwy *In The Little Mer-Katie Ariel is played by Katie *In The Little Rapier Boy Ariel is played by Little CJ *In The Little Mer-Actress Ariel is played by Selena Gomez *In The Little Perfecto Girl Ariel is played by Shannon *In The Little Mer-Oriana Ariel is played by Princess Oriana *In The Little Mer-Rodent Ariel Is Played By Rita Malone *In The Little Mer-Mouse (TheLastDisneyToon Style) Ariel Is Played By Minnie Mouse *In The Little Whale Shark Ariel Is Played By Destiny *In The Little Aardvark Ariel is played by D.W. Read *In The Little Woman Ariel is played by Vanessa Bloome *In The Little Teenager Ariel is played by Candace Flynn *In The Little Mother Ariel is played by Linda Flynn *In The Little Frog Ariel is played by Lily Gallery: Ariel in The Little Mermaid.jpg|Ariel in The Little Mermaid Ariel in The Little Mermaid 2 Return to the Sea.jpg|Ariel in The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea Ariel (TV Series).jpg|Ariel in the TV Series Ariel in The Little Mermaid 3 Ariel's Beginning.jpg|Ariel in The Little Mermaid 3: Ariel's Beginning Ariel-1.jpg IMG_0676.jpg IMG 0676.JPG Part of Your World Reprise.png little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-2160.jpg|Ariel's slippers removed Ariel's toes dipped in the water in "Little Mermaid 2".jpg|Ariel's beautiful feet Ariel's feet and toes.jpg|Wiggling her beautiful toes little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-4094.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-4095.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-4096.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-4098.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-5053.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-5065.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-5067.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-5069.jpg Ariel-0.jpg Little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-2653.jpg Mermaid.jpg|Ariel Clipart 546892_502014056522860_1748241076_n.jpg Ariel mermaid.jpg Ariel.jpg PW25.jpg Sailor Moon Sailor Mercury Sailor Mars ariel and velma.png|Ariel as Raye/Sailor Mars Aladdin's Friends.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-5120.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-5121.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-5122.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-5123.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-5124.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-5125.jpg Ariel Pissed.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-7720.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-7721.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-7722.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-7723.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-7724.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-7725.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-7726.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-7727.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-7728.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-3424.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-3425.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-3426.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-3427.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-3428.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-3429.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-4128.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-4129.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-4130.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-4166.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-4167.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-4168.jpg Ariel Sad.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-1499.jpg little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps.com-1115.jpg little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps.com-1867.jpg little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps.com-1896.jpg little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps.com-1898.jpg Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Protagonists Category:Mermaids Category:The Little Mermaid Characters Category:Mothers Category:Princesses Category:Characters Who Go Barefoot Category:Campbell's Love Category:Red Characters Category:Pretty Girls Category:Transformed Heroes Category:Transformed Characters Category:Disney Television Animation Characters Category:DisneyToon Studios Characters Category:House of Mouse Characters Category:Direct-To-Video Characters Category:Moms Category:Mysterious Heroes Category:Prince Eric and Ariel Category:Beautiful Girls Category:Red Haired Characters Category:Fievel and olivia's adventures heroes Category:Campbell and Ariel Category:Green Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:Pink Characters Category:Characters who can swim Category:Teenagers Category:Kids Category:Young Characters Category:Younger Characters Category:Youngest Characters Category:Girls with a beautiful voice Category:Sisters Category:Younger Sisters Category:Redheads Category:Characters voiced by Jodi Benson Category:Horses Category:Characters with blue eyes Category:1980s Characters Category:Adults Category:Laughters Category:Tomboys Category:Disney Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters who cry Category:Comedians Category:Children with a cute voice